Hannah Montanna
It was a rainy November day in 2013 in Turkey ,Trakya. The fog began to spread and it looked spooky. I understand that people do not really hated the rain like that. And why also is called bad weather rain? When it rained it was a nice day for me. You had to sometimes think of the plants. They needed water. Without water, we would not exist. Without rain there would be no sea and no lakes. Do you understand what I'm saying? The rain makes us beautiful things possible and gives us life. Frankly I find it damned disrespectful to call the rain as bad weather. I did not sit at home all day and I decided in the rain to go out. I renounced raincoat and co. It does not matter if I get wet me. I love it even. I left the house and ran to the wet road. I had no plan where I would go. Just start running, my goal was. About half an hour already, I ran aimlessly through the city. Hardly a soul I saw in the city. All fled from the '' bad '' weather. I decided to go to a park. He was pretty deserted and hardly knew him. He was a real beauty. Huge oaks and poplars grew ringsrum around the park. They donated a very mysterious atmosphere, I loved it. In the park arrived of course not a single person was there. Inwardly, I jumped for joy. I had the whole park to myself. I headed to a park bench and sat on it. I watched the dark sky and the giant trees intercepted the raindrops. The cold wind blew through my long hair ... I could not imagine more beautiful, it was a paradise. Looking in the sky I thought ... About Me ... About my life ... I sank into thoughts. Suddenly I was torn from my beautiful thoughts when I noticed that I had a soggy paper in his face. The wind had blown it have my face. I took it out of my face and wanted to read it. Probably just some advertising. I carefully turned the wet paper in my hands down so that I could read it. I could see that there was an address. It was jediglich only a web address and there was nothing else on it. By nature I am a very curious person and wanted to know, of course, to what it was. If I have something accidentally flew into the face in the middle, I had to know what it was. I grabbed my phone out of his pocket and opened Google. With wet fingers I typed this address. Finally, I took the highest result since it was the website. It was a kind of portal where videos were offered. The First Best I clicked on. The selected video has had the name of '' Hannah Montana ''. The video started. I was surprised because I did not expect the first one fat serving of advertising came, but I was wrong. It played in a basement. '' What the hell? '', I thought. The camera shook and it was led by a person through the basement. Überral there were doors and this dusty basement corridor. He walked through a hallway and stopped after a while and held the camera to the ground. He probably krammte out a key and closed the lock on. (Judging by the sound). The camera was horizontally back and I could see a girl. The girl was full of scratches and had a shabby wig on. I guessed her to be 15 years. The hair looked like that of the real Hannah Montana. But say as wig. The girl had tearful eyes and asked in a broken voice: '' What are you doing with me '' A deep, perverse voice answered: '' Sing for me a little ditty ''! She began with anxious voice and sang the song '' My heart will go on ''! When she had finished the man said: '' Did you do fine! ' As a reward, I'll let you free! '' Afraid left the girl with the Basement. The man asked in a stern voice: '' go in this rain barrel! I'll set you free, but not show you the way I drive. '' The girl obeyed and climbed into the rain barrel. I was damn shocked and could not believe what I saw. Nevertheless, I saw the video on. The man ran to a closet and what was in there, is so terrible that I have nightmares about. In the closet louder transparent boxes were with blood and organs inside. In the box were maggots crawling all around. You could see half-decayed bone parts and insects that I did not know. Suddenly the man laughed so horrible and perverse that I stood hackles to Bergen. The man ran to a basement room and closed it on. He pulled out a bloodied, half-decayed corpse that was my judgment to a girl. He took the corpse to the rain barrel and said with perverse voice: 'I'm going to let another girl free with you' '' He opened the rain barrel and bore the half-decayed corpse in the water butt. A markerschüttener cry rang and the bastard just laughed. The girl screamed bloody murder and the man made the cover back on the rain barrel. On the ground the man rolled his rain barrel out of the basement and the girl cried the soul from the body. A section. The man finally gave the following right: '' If you stop crying, I'll let you live free! '' The cry fell silent and the man said: ''! thats good '' There was a cut and the next scene played in a car. It was night, and the man turned down a forest. In the next scene, he opened the trunk and carried the blue water butt to the ground. You could hear that the girl whimpered. It asked in a low voice: "Can you let me out ''? No Answer. The girl knocked screaming against the rain barrel and the man fumbled a shovel from the trunk and dug calmly a hole. He was not disturbed by the death cries of the girl. After about 3 minutes, the hole was big enough and he put the rain barrel into the hole. The girl was still screaming and the man poured soil over the barrel and the cry was silent. He put the shovel in his boot, got into the car and drove off. The video ended. Now I sat there. Trembling and bewildered. I left my cell phone slide into your pocket. My hair and clothes were completely soaked and it thundered. Eventually I ran broken home. I sat at home on my laptop and have the page again called. I had no means to be considered currently a video. With trembling fingers I scrolled down and noticed that the newest video was uploaded until 10 minutes prior to and on the cover was the park where I was. Sick with fear I clicked on the video and realized scared that I was there! I was filmed as I sat on the park bench and the video looked. In the end, turned the camera and perverse face looked grinning at the camera.A filthy mountain kurd. I was overcome with an indescribably horrible feeling. I was watching the whole time of this sick monster ... This feeling sucks. I reported it immediately and hysterically on the website of the police. But it had been deleted. They could not be restored. A question burns my conscience ... Were behind the other doors other victims? Category:Creepypasta